Indomitable Will
The ability to possess unusually strong willpower. Also Called * Determination * Enhanced Willpower * Sheer Willpower * Strong Will * Supernatural Willpower * Subjugation Defiance * Unbreakable Will Capabilities The user has unnaturally strong willpower, enabling them to resist all forms of temptation including Subordination Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Control and Subliminal Seduction. Through their will the user can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against them, possibly up to the point of cheating death and pushing themselves past their own limitations. Applications * Ambition Manipulation * Fear Masking * Limitation Transcendence * Pain Suppression * Psychic Shield * Seduction Immunity * Supernatural Survivability * Self-Sustenance * Self Transcendence Associations * Strong Heart * Strong Soul * Tranquil State * Willpower-Based Constructs Limitations * One could get carried away if not careful and have their will and spirit diminished by doubt. * In certain surprising situations, users can have their will and spirit broken. Known Users Gallery Old Snake.JPG|After undergoing rapid aging, Solid Snake (Metal Gear) is only kept functioning by the strength of his will. Batman.jpg|Batman's (DC Comics) strength of will is often stated to be his strongest point. Richard B Riddick.jpg|Riddick (The Chronicles of Riddick) File:GK.jpg|Gregory Kennedy's psychic powers are fueled by the strength of his willpower. 48470044.jpg|Captain Atom (DC Comics) can enhance any of his powers through the strength of his willpower alone. Jill Valentine.jpg|Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) link.jpeg|Having the Spirit of the Hero, Link (Legend of Zelda) posses both courage and will power that allows him to take on whatever evil that threatens the Kingdom of Hyrule and its princess, Zelda. Sonic Adventrue 2 vector.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) possesses a will so strong that, no matter how much the odds are stacked against him, he will never give up. Luffy_Haki_Marineford.jpg|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) has tremendous will, to the point of defying death in order to defeat his opponents. Sam Winchester.jpg|Sam Winchester (Supernatural) has been able to continue on to fight monsters despite extensive damage to his very soul. Commander Shepard.png|Commander Shepard (Mass Effect) Inoue_Orihime_X2.jpg|Inoue Orihime (Bleach) has a deep hidden will that cannot be countered by anyone as noted by Kurōdo and the Shun-Shun Rika's themselves for as long as she believes in herself that she's powerful enough to defeat anyone then she can do it. Leon Kennedy.png|Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil) is a man of strong will that fights for justice. Saya_Otonashi.jpg|Saya Otonashi (Blood+) was able to stave off her next hibernation period for some time through sheer willpower alone. Vigo.jpg|Vigo the Carpathian (Ghostbusters) Cyborg Sonic Cannon.png|Cyborg (Teen Titans) stated his will power made him resist to Brother Blood's mind control. Cyborg:"That's the part you can't break!" Storm rising wind.jpg|Storm (Marvel) has the strongest will out of all the X-Men 1000px-Idris_elba_pacific_rim.jpg|Stacker Pentecost (Pacific Rim) is one of a few Rangers to be able to pilot a Jaeger on his own. This feat is usually impossible due to the fact that the nerual load would kill most Rangers. Category:Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Arts Category:Article stubs Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Real Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Peak Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Smart Powers Category:Common Powers